My Peace After All These Years
by honney862002
Summary: I suck at summary's... it's jetc though! r&R please!


My Peace After All These Years

By honney862002

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I just mess around with their non-existent love lives and make them existent…..

a/n: ok this is the first fic I have wrote in forever I know but this came to me a few days ago and HAD to post it! Hope you JetCer's out there enjoy!

She sat there in her ready room all alone the day they finally made it home. All of the crew was celebrating in the holodeck where Tom had set up his old Sandrine's program, with a new dance floor, just for this occasion. Everyone was there, well everyone but her.

She couldn't seem to forget the way Chakotay looked at Seven when Earth came up on the view screen. The smile he gave her was the same smile that always made her weak in the knees. She noticed the look in his eyes, it was a look she had not seen in a long time. A look he always saved for just her. A look of love and adoration.

'How could you be so stupid Janeway? 'She scolded herself as she stood from her desk to refresh her cup of coffee, 'you honestly thought he would wait around forever?'

She let out an audible sigh as she went back to her desk. Just as she sat down the chime rang indicating someone was there to see her.

"Come" she commanded. The door slid open to reveal Chakotay on the other side. Oh, she was not surprised to see him. She knew he would show up sooner or later to check on her and try to persuade her to join in on the festivities.

As he walked in he gave her a slight smile, not a big one like he used to, but enough to show off those adorable dimples.

"I was hoping I could persuade you to join me at the party." He explained as he walked through the door.

"Where is Seven? I thought she would be accompanying you tonight."

"Actually, I left her with a very happy Ensign. Last I saw, they were dancing to one of Tom's 20th Century songs he dug up. Why don't you come down there with me? Keep me company."

"Truthfully Chakotay, I don't think I can sit down there in a room full of people and be all alone. I would rather be alone all by myself." The pain in her eyes was evident as she said this. Memories flooded his mind of a time years ago when she confided in him about being alone. The thought of her feeling this way broke his heart. 'I've done this to her. I abandoned her and ran after every girl in the galaxy and now I have gone after the only daughter she's ever had.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'Well that's all over now, Seven wants to be with Harry, not me.'

"As I have told you before Kathryn, you are not alone."

"Yeah well, you have someone else to… to be…" She lost her words as an old promise came to mind. A promise full of love. He was just as much her peace as she was his.

It was almost as though he was reading her mind. He reached his hand out in a gestures that was so familiar to both of them.

As she wove her fingers through his, a tear ran down her cheek. It felt so strange to be sitting across from each other, just the same as they did five years ago.

"Kathryn" he whispered, almost so low that if she hadn't been looking at him, she would have missed it, "The Angry Warrior is still at peace with his captor. Nothing or no one will ever change that."

With that, he walked around her desk and pulled her up into his arms. "We have made it Kathryn. We made the journey together and have stood by each others side. Now it's time for a promise to be kept."

"What are you talking about Chaotay?"

"Oh, you know what I am talking about."

He walked over to her replicator and said something in a low voice. When it materialized, he began walking slowly back towards her.

"Chakotay, what are you doing?" she asked. Her heart was beating so fast she could have swore he could see it. Could he honestly be doing what she thought he was?

"7 years ago, there was an Angry Warrior. A man who couldn't find peace. Even with the help of his spirit guide, he was still haunted by the demons of his past." He got closer and closer to her as he was saying this, a flame flickering in his eyes again. Kathryn found herself holding her breath from the moment he began quoting these all too familiar words.

"For years he struggled to find his peace, but he only found it when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe. One day as they were in battle he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe led by a woman warrior."

Tears were dreaming down her face by the time he stood right in front of her. He reached out his hand to gently wipe the tears away, not realizing the tears running down his own face.

"The woman was brave, and beautiful and very wise. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend themselves from all their enemies. He agreed and the Angry Warrior swore to himself to always stand by her side, to so everything he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, hear needs would come first. And in that way, the Warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."

'Here goes nothing.' He thought to himself.

"Now seven years later, this same Angry Warrior is not so angry anymore. The reason being, he is standing in front of his sole mate, the same woman warrior who was sent to capture him, and asking for her hand in marriage."

He slipped the ring on her finger as he was saying this. It was a ring he designed years ago when they were on New Earth. He had planned on giving it to her the night they received the hail that Voyager was on their way back with the cure. It was gold, emerald, and silver entwined all together with a tiny engraving of his tattoo on the side.

"Kathryn Sherryn Janeway, you were sent to capture me, but instead you have captured my heart and it has been your prisoner for the past seven years. I swear to always stand by your side and to always love and cherish you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and honor me by becoming my wife?"

Kathryn was in shock. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this to happen. All she could do was cry and nod her head.

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief. At that moment he gave her a smile that would have ranged off the scale on the dimple chart. He lifted her up off her feet and twirled her around in the air.

He tapped his combadge "All hands, this is Chakotay. She said yes!"

With that shouts of joy could be heard all over the ship. The moment they had all been waiting on had come. The Command Team had FINALLY made it home to each other, and all was well in the world.

A/N: so I didn't know exactly how to end it nut I hope you all enjoyed! And thx to my best friend Sherr for being such a great friend and for turning me to the light side…. I would have never been a JetCer with out her! Hope ur week at ur job is good sis!


End file.
